


Oh God, I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone

by FolleseGaskarth



Series: Tearing Up at the Seams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, Anal Sex, College, Human AU, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, yeah basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been separated for three weeks from each other and they can't seem to take it much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> [So in a fumbled attempt to add a sequel to this, I accidentally erased the original note that was here but I know that it was something along the lines that I love all of you and that at this point I was working on a smut, that I ended up posting the next day, and I mentioned that I would post it soon. It's called "My Friends are a Different Breed" so go check it out if you wanna. Once again, I love you all and enjoy the new addition ^-^]

Dean couldn't quite take this separation anymore. He'd been drowning in piles of homework and essays with no stress reliever, seeing as how Cas was also stuck in his dorm room, frantically typing away papers. Dean was stuck in his one-bedroom apartment, frustrated with himself because this was the third weekend he hadn't been able to drive down to Cas's college to spend time with him. He missed him like crazy, in more ways than one.

It was past ten at night now and Dean didn't care that he had one more paper to write; it could wait until tomorrow considering it wasn't due until the end of the coming week. Texts and online conversations wouldn't do, he needed to hear Cas's voice, anything in Cas's voice, and he couldn't wait any longer. He picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, babe." Cas picked up, greeting his boyfriend in that raspy, deep voice of his. Dean could tell he was tired.  
"I miss you." Dean whined, skipping a proper greeting to prove his point. He heard Cas chuckle on the other line.  
"I miss you, too, baby."  
"Were you busy?" He asked, his voice still a little higher and softer than usual and Castiel knew that was the voice he used when he wanted something, usually a sexual sort of something.  
"No," He said, half-chuckling and dragging out the vowel just slightly. "I actually just finished an essay I was working on. You?"  
"The same. I have another to do but I couldn't take it anymore, I had to call you."  
"Well, aren't you just the cutest?" He teased. "But yeah, I was gonna call you too. How've you been holding up?" Dean made a small noise of discomfort on the other line.  
"Terribly. I miss you so much, angel. I need you."  
"Mmm, you know I can't resist you when you're being needy, babe." He said, his voice dipping into a lower range as he leaned back on his bed, pushing his laptop away, knowing the type of conversation this was leading to.  
"I miss your lips," Dean continued. "I miss your touch, I miss your voice. I miss you. And I need you. I need you to touch me and kiss me and-" He dropped off in fake modesty, something Castiel completely knew was bullshit and that he was just doing to mess with him.  
"And what, baby?" He urged him, playing along with Dean's game.  
"And I need you to fuck me." He mentioned barely above a whisper and with a moan just edging the words. Cas actually let out said hinted moan.  
"I'd love that. I miss doing that too. Miss pushing you down on the bed and dragging in and out of you while you scream my name. Fuck, that sounds so good, baby." He responded, and Dean could tell he was clutching his growing boner through his jeans.  
"Yes, Cas. Oh, yes." He breathed, taking Cas's lead and beginning to palm himself as well.  
"Miss shoving my tongue in your mouth and slipping my fingers inside you, readying you for my dick."  
"Mm, fuck, Cas." He continued to moan.  
"Always so tight, baby." His breath became harsher now, along with Dean's and it wasn't long before latter man began moaning into the phone.  
"Fuck, Cas. I wish I were with you. Wanna suck you off, hear you moan, want you to fuck me so hard, baby, so hard." Dean's wonderful words caused Cas to moan even louder in his dorm and he was suddenly really glad he'd gotten a single.  
"Yeah, baby. Bet you would like that. I would too. Look so perfect with your lips around my dick. So pretty and pink. Fuck!" He shivered, feeling a fire growing in the pit of his stomach, imagining the perfect way Dean looks when his hair is a mess and his lips are puffed and red from sucking and being bitten.  
"God, Cas, I miss you so so much. I need you to touch me, all of me."  
"Yeah, baby," His voice rough and deep, growling at certain times. "Miss how you take my dick so well. My good little cockslut, aren't you?" He knew his words could get through to Dean; Dean loved being called that.  
"Yes, angel. Always. I can't take this anymore, Cas," he said, pausing to breathe heavily into the phone as his dick was now hanging out and being massaged roughly by his hand. "Fuck, I'm getting close." Cas wasn't far behind, his pants down to his knees along with his boxers and his dick being stroked rapidly.  
"Fuck, baby. You gonna come for me? Gonna come for me while I talk dirty to you? You just love that don't you?"  
"Oh, fuck, yes, Cas. Fuck yes."  
"Mm, that's my good little boy. Always so obedient for me. My good little slut." He groaned, his voice so deep it felt like a physical touch to Dean.  
"Oh, oh, fuck, Cas. Yes, yes!" He moaned, his hand moving so quickly and applying such perfect pressure that he was losing it, so close to the edge.  
"Come for me, baby." Cas commanded and he did.

Cas's orgasm hit as a direct adjacent to Dean's, hearing his choked and strangled cry of pleasure at the other end of the line certainly helped him ride out his own climax. The line stayed quiet as they both tried to rid themselves of the ringing in their ears that they never really noticed when they were with each other. Dean's breathing became slightly softer as he thought about how easily he let go just because of Cas's voice; it was then he realized just how much he needed this, and he was sure Cas knew this and felt the same way.

"You okay?" Cas asked after a while.  
"Mmhmm." He responded, still sounding slightly fucked out.  
"Did I help you out with your little problem there?" Dean scoffed.  
"Oh, please, Cas. You needed it too."  
"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who came onto you."  
"Be quiet, you little asshole," He teased. "You know you were only 5 seconds away from calling me and doing the same." Cas chuckled, dropping the act of teasing his boyfriend.  
"Alright, you caught me." They stayed quiet for a while, just listening to each other's softened breaths.  
"I really miss you, Cassy." Dean said after a while. Cas chuckled at the endearing nickname.  
"I miss you too, Deanie."  
"You know what, screw this. I'm gonna go visit you tomorrow." At Cas's pause, Dean could tell his eyes had gone wide.  
"Seriously?" He asked, a little out of character compared to his normally sarcastic, snarky self.  
"Yeah, angel. I can't take it anymore."  
"Yeah, me either. And I promise if you come over tomorrow, I'll fuck you really well."  
"Cas!" He whined, drawing out the vowel.  
"Oh, right. I forgot. You always get all shy on me after you climax." Dean blushed on his end of the line.  
"Be quiet, Cas." They both chuckled.  
"I love you, Dean." He smiled, knowing that Cas wasn't really one to express sentimental emotions and so he always felt all the more special when words like that were directed at him.  
"I love you too, Cas."  
"Good to know," He teased. "So tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow."

And they both most certainly kept their promises.


End file.
